


Wish for More

by Estirose



Category: The Tomorrow People (1992)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-08-08
Updated: 2010-08-08
Packaged: 2017-10-11 00:07:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 566
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/106065
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Estirose/pseuds/Estirose
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jade thinks about the new things and people in her life. Occurs after "Living Stones", references "Culex Experiment".</p>
            </blockquote>





	Wish for More

**Author's Note:**

  * For [tptigger](https://archiveofourown.org/users/tptigger/gifts).



> Written 2008.

Jade had, in her time, enjoyed many hours out shopping our just hanging about with other girls. And she always returned in time, which prompted her mum to allow her to go out again and again.

However, some of her obedience was the simple recognition that try as she might, she couldn't quite manage to bend time or space, and therefore she had to be careful with the time and not make her mum unhappy. Of course, now she had no such problem, but it was very much ingrained, so of course she asked her mother. After all, she didn't ask her mother for permission for everything, but this seemed to make mum happy, so she did it.

And so, now she was out with Ami, on the beach on some tropical island somewhere that wasn't where the Ship was. As much as she and Ami liked Adam and Megabyte, they were still guys, and Megabyte was a bit of a tease. And the island was nice, and sunny, though a bit warm. But it was a nice place.

Maybe after the sun, they'd go out. Jade realized that she didn't know whether Ami loved to shop or not, or really anything about her. Ami hadn't been with them on that adventure with the green smoke aliens, and Jade didn't remember meeting her the first time she'd met Adam and Megabyte.

There was the odd sense, the first time she'd met Ami, that she'd known her forever, and yet she'd just met the other woman just that moment. She had a suspicion that it would be like that for both Kevin and Lisa, who she hadn't met yet. Being telepathic connected all of them together, and their numbers could only grow. She was merely the newest, and soon she wouldn't be the newest. And all of them would have adventures, have fun and be scared like she had.

"Ami," she said, thinking about that, "Do you think we're drawn to trouble?"

"Don't know," Ami said. "Don't think about it, really. Mum worries enough as it is."

Jade supposed her mum would worry eventually too, if she realized what danger Jade had been in. But her mom had sense, and her mom realized that maybe her teleporting teenage daughter knew how to take care of herself. That, and her mom liked Adam and Megabyte, and trusted Adam to keep her out of danger.

"I think we are," she decided, though she didn't have any evidence other that the universe seemed to like throwing things at the Tomorrow People. "But that's a good thing. 'Cause maybe we're the Universe's way of making the world safe for everybody else."

It made sense; after all, where were the Tomorrow People going to come from if Homo Sapiens died off?

Ami merely nodded, seemingly lost in her own thoughts. Or maybe she was enjoying the sun; it did tend to make one sleepy.

It was certainly making Jade sleepy. Maybe changing time zones was something one had to get used to, and she wasn't used to it yet. Of course, Ami seemed drowsy too, so it maybe wasn't just her.

Maybe this was how her life was going to be like from now on – quiet sometimes, dangerous sometimes. She could live with that. After all, she got to see exotic places and meet interesting people.

Who could wish for more?

-end


End file.
